The 5 Introductions of Ianto Jones
by butterfly.cell
Summary: Jack's had a pretty long life and met alot of people. What if he'd already met Ianto and just didn't remember him the day he turned up to fight the Weevil. At least, he didn't remember until now... Jack/Ianto, nothing graphic, just some fun!
1. Prologue

Welcome to my newest creation!

It's pretty much what the title says, really. This is just the intro to the fic, each scenario will be a different chapter.

I got to thinking whilst I was mowing the lawn, and I just kept wondering whetehr Jack had ever met Ianto before, in passing, at Torchwood London, seeing as he must've visited at some point, so could he have passed Ianto in the corridors? Who knows! I do apologise if I've messed up the timelines a bit, I'm honestly not quite sure about it myself. If anyone spots mistakes, PLEASE tell me, and I'll try to make amends and alter them!

Hopefully you'll like this, and then the partner story, which will be 'The 5 Introductions of Captain Jack Harkness', with Ianto's POV on these situations.

Please read and review, comments are love!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the glories of Jack and Ianto or Torchwood, they're belongings of Russel T. Davies. I'm only borrowing!

* * *

**The 5 Introductions of Ianto Jones **

Lying in bed at night, Jack always found time to think about things in his life. Most of the time, it was the deep, meaningful reflection of a man on the brink of a personal revelation. Occasionally, it was simply thinking through something that had been said that day, something that had made him laugh or remember a joke. Rarely, it was about the past.

This particular piece of his history wasn't one of the many earth shaking, devastation filled memories that would usually plague him, it was simply remembering ordinary days, trying to scrutinise the details he'd overlooked at the time. It was amazing for him to think that now, after everything that he'd been through with the subject of his scrutiny, that he couldn't choose him from Adam in his memories.

Tonight, Jack was trying to remember five occasions prior to Ianto's recruitment that he had hinted at in a mysterious manner during the day. Five occasions that he could barely remember, but would prove to be partly responsible for their current relationship.

The frustration Jack found in his foggy memories only served for him to concentrate that little bit harder on remembering.


	2. Introduction No 1

**Disclaimer**: Again, I own nothing... Russel T. Davies FTW

**

* * *

**

Introduction No. 1: December 1999

In the days when Alex was still head of the team, Jack had much more free time on his hands. Thanks to his boss' reluctance to keep him locked up, Jack spent most of this free time outside. It was this which lead Jack to his love of rooftops. He'd spent many an afternoon climbing to the top of buildings in the city, finally settling for somewhere close to the hub, with a view of the entire city.

Between these trips to see the local skyline, he'd also managed to develop a passion for good coffee. When he wasn't standing on a roof, he exploring the local cafes, trying to find a place that suited him the most whilst providing good coffee. Jack had spent the majority of the 90s visiting different places, settling for a while and then moving on, testing the waters. It wasn't until a cool, blustery Saturday that he found the perfect place.

It was far too windy to go up on the roof, so Jack had decided to go for a walk. He'd been heading aimlessly though the city centre, browsing the market that was making it's monthly appearance, when he noticed the new shop front on the street. He made his way through the jostling crowds and looked at it, pleased to see that it was a newly opened coffee shop.

Without a second thought, he stepped inside, instantly feeling at home with the warm red walls and large, comfortable leather chairs. He looked around briefly and found that there were already a fair amount of people, tucked into the little alcoves, gathered around the wooden tables and chatting happily over their coffees. He felt himself smile at the way the shop was so casual, so homely, that the mugs and cups used were varying colours, differing shapes with several different patterns on them.

He stepped up to the counter and ordered his usual triple-shot cappuccino. He watched with interest as the young man behind the till jotted down his order and started the process of making it. Normally, Jack would've gone to sit down, but he felt the need to see how this 'break the mould' could possibly function without the efficiency of the large industrial machines that were so common in places like Starbucks and Costa.

He moved to the end section of the counter and leant on it, looking around the small shop as he made himself a mental map of how to get to it. When he turned back, a couple of minutes later, the young man was just finishing his drink, adding a layer of frothed milk, with practiced ease, to the top of it. He slid it across the counter to Jack with a smile, watching with silent interest as Jack picked the mug up, taking a tentative mouthful of it.

If his mouth hadn't been full, it would've dropped open with shock. Jack hadn't had a coffee that good in a very long time. If he was honest he couldn't remember the last cup of coffee he'd had that had blown his mind away like that. When he looked round, he found the young man cleaning up behind the counter, a grin on his face.

"Hey, kid, this is great coffee." The boy looked up with amused surprise at Jack's compliment.

"Thank you, sir." Jack chuckled to himself and swallowed another mouthful of the drink.

"What's the name?" The boy had already turned away to wipe down the back surfaced, containing the jars of coffee beans and toppings, but when he turned around, his surprise had returned.

"Jones," He flashed Jack a grin before noticing a new customer at the other end of the counter, "Ianto Jones."

The boy walked over to the couple who were ready to order and Jack headed to a table tucked away in the back of the shop. He would soon forget all about the coffee shop, Ianto Jones and his coffee magic in the wake of his team's deaths at the hands of his boss.


	3. Introduction No 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, Torchwood and the Doctor belong to Russel T. Davies and the BBC (respectively), the lucky sods.

* * *

**Introduction No. 2: September 2003**

Jack had been the head of Torchwood Three for two years now, almost three, and he'd had to fulfil the duty of an annual meeting with Torchwood One twice before. Each September, he had to travel to London and spend four days in the company of the board of directors, headed by Yvonne Hartman. He hated Yvonne and all she stood for and resented the implication that he was less important than her because his branch of the company was a thousand times smaller.

If she _really_ wanted to protect humanity from alien threats, she would be working _with_ UNIT to co-ordinate forces, and she certainly wouldn't be hunting the Doctor. Jack shuddered to think what could've happened if the Doctor wasn't so keen on stopping the destruction of the planet.

He stared moodily out of the train window at the blurred mess of the English countryside, trying to build up enough enmity towards the institution he was headed for that he could make every minute of his visit awkward and complicated for them all. He hated being away from the hub, away from the team. Granted, Tosh had been working there since very early 2000, but Owen and Suzie where both alot newer. Whilst they coped successfully with driving him mental and making every order he gave difficult, they weren't nearly as confident or sure of their duties as Tosh was.

If he was brutally honest, he wasn't annoyed because of Yvonne Hartman, she was just an inconvenience that he barely noticed. No, he was annoyed because he wanted to be there for his team and he was being dragged away for nothing more important than a woman who craved power.

When the train finally pulled up in Kings Cross station, Jack swung his duffel bag of clothes and essentials over his shoulder, shoving his hands into his pockets and maintaining his aura of disapproval, concentrating on just how Yvonne would phrase her suggestion that Torchwood Three be closed down this year. She didn't seem to realise how important the small cell of workers in Cardiff was. More fool her if she thought he was going to jeopardise the planet for the sake of her power plays.

Jack strode through the station and out onto the street, heading round the corner to the pre-planned pick up point a few streets away. When he arrived, he saw the usual black car with the driver leaning against the door. He straightened up and headed over to the man, somewhat eager to assert his superiority over the man before he got any ideas. His plan was foiled as the well dressed Torchwood employee held his hand out, Jack grudgingly shaking it.

"Captain Jack Harkness, pleased to meet you." Jack's darkened tone contradicted his words, sending a faint smile of dry amusement onto the man's lips, creasing the smooth, professional expression a little.

"Jones, Ianto Jones. Shall we, sir?" Jack grunted and climbed into the car, slamming the door shut behind him. He didn't talk to the young man for the entire journey, far too intent on planning out his malicious interruptions of Yvonne's meeting.


	4. Introduction No 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, sadly, any of the characters below, all the work of Russel T. Davies and the BBC. Muchos looking-forward-os for the next Doctor Who episode tonight!

* * *

**Introduction No. 3: September 2003**

_No, no, no, no, no…_ The mantra continued on a never ending loop as Jack hauled himself out of his bed at the hotel he'd been put up in. He scrambled in the darkness for the light switch so that he could find the source of his disturbance. He really, really hated waking up to the sound of a phone ringing. Finally, he found the mobile in the pocket of his trousers and he fumbled for it, flicking the top open and holding it to his ear.

"Yes?" His sudden waking had turned his speech into a slow, half sarcastic drawl.

"Sir, this is your morning wake up call. I've been asked to remind you that you have a meeting with Director Hartman in an hour, which I would suggest being on time to." The male voice was strangely familiar, and in any other circumstance, he would've found the delicious welsh accent extremely attractive. Unfortunately, it was currently telling him that it was far too early in the morning for his liking, and only the second day of his visit.

"Oh, really? And why would you suggest that?" Jack's voice became more sarcastic and a little patronising this time.

"Well, she has a bet on with some of her staff that you'll be late. If you're _not_ on time, she'll win herself twenty pounds from everyone taking part… If you're _on_ time, she'll owe twenty pounds to seven of her assistants…" He let the sentence hang open, giving Jack the strong impression that Yvonne wasn't the number one person on his 'favourites' list. The man's tone was informative, but it gave Jack just the motivation he needed to pull his mind fully into the present and start his morning routines.

"Just for reference, who am I talking to?" Jack was only half listening to the reply, already reaching for his bag of clothes and heading towards the small bathroom.

"It's Jones, sir. Ianto Jones." With that, the line went dead and Jack tossed his phone onto the bed, shutting the door to the bathroom behind him as he turned the shower on. He quickly washed and dressed, in his usual haphazard style, and he was out of the door in twenty minutes.

As he walked along the short trip to Torchwood Tower, he stopped at a Starbucks to get himself a muffin and a cup of coffee for his breakfast, using up another ten minutes or so. Once he was finished, he took the rest of the way at a leisurely stroll, finally winding up outside Yvonne Hartman's office another ten minutes later, twenty minutes early for his meeting. He even beat Yvonne herself to the office.

When she walked in to find him sitting casually in one of the chairs in the antechamber to her office, she stopped dead, a looked of confusion on her face.

"I believe we have a meeting, Yvonne, in," Jack flicked his right arm round in front of him to look at his watch, "six minutes. I'm so glad it can start on time."

Jack gave her a serene smile, silently cackling in delight and victory. He noticed, from the corner of his eyes, that there was a group of young people just outside the door, several giving each other discreet high fives and punching the air. He felt a little bubble of pride start to form as he realised the strike he'd landed for the group, giving them that little bit more courage to go on working under the tyranny of Yvonne Hartman.


	5. Introduction No 4

I'm well aware that this a fair bit longer than the others, but trust me, it's needed to set up the final 'Introduction'. I want to say thankyou to all the reviewers as well, the feed back's been amazing and very encouraging! Thank you all so much!

Also, what would people say to an Epilogue? I'm thinking back in the present with an interaction between Jack and Ianto? It may be an oppotunity for some fluff

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who, it's all Russel T. Davies.

* * *

**Introduction No. 4: February 2004**

By the time Jack had been in London on the visit for 2003, Tosh and Suzie had successfully created predictions and mechanisms designed to increase the usage of the Rift manipulator in the hub. They'd been running extensive research and experiments, but both had come up against brick walls. By October, they knew that to go any further, they needed both data and tech from Torchwood London. That was the first time Jack submitted the request.

He spent the next four months sending replica requests, sometimes worded differently, trying all angles to get what his team needed. Each time he submitted a form, it was returned a few days later with 'DENIED' stamped across it in big red letters, and a note from Yvonne Hartman's office containing the various reasons. When he received the latest one, in early February, he'd ended up throwing a paperweight through one of the glass sections of the wall between the main hub and his office. Without a warning, he'd booked out the Torchwood SUV and driven straight from Cardiff to Torchwood Tower, arriving early afternoon.

Without stopping, he'd parked, stormed into the building and bypassed the security with a snarl of 'Torchwood' to the bewildered guards. Soon, he was making his way to Yvonne Hartman's office, through the antechamber, where her current PA shrank back against the wall, and kicking open the door into her office. He looked straight at her, ignoring the other directors in the room, walking slowly to her desk and planting his hands down, leaning forwards.

"I have code word clearance to blow open the Rift and let in hoards of alien mercenaries, but I don't have code word clearance to access Rift data or minor pieces of tech?" His voice was venomous snarl, his expression dark with fury. Yvonne just stared back at him, an amused smiled playing around her lips.

"Gentlemen, have you met _Captain_ Jack Harkness? He's head of Torchwood Three…" She sneered his rank and left the sentence open, the men behind him catching the implication of insignificance and schooling their expressions into looks of smugness. How genuine they were, Jack didn't much care. "You can have your requests, Harkness, but I want them back within the week."

"I'll keep them for however long my team can find uses for them, even if it means a nice new set of coasters." Jack spat his words at her and pushed himself violently up into a standing position again, glaring icily at the woman, who merely met his gaze with cool indifference. As he walked away, she piped up again.

"Oh, and Jack?" He turned around and looked at her menacingly. "If you ever threaten to 'blow open the Rift' again, I will personally see you executed for treason."

Jack let out a deep chuckle to himself as he left the room, much to Hartman's disapproval. She didn't quite understand what was so funny about an execution order. Then again, she didn't know about Jack's problem with staying dead, she'd never taken much interest in the archive files of Torchwood Three. As Jack headed away, he stopped at the PA's desk and placed a list in front of the frightened young girl, giving her his best charmer smile.

"You couldn't be a doll and call down to the archives for these could you?" She looked at him, transfixed and slowly nodded her head. Jack grinned and winked at her, ignoring the snort of disbelief from the office behind him, heading towards the elevators where he let his glower take over. He stepped into the lift and silently seethed to himself, praying, for their sakes', that the archivists were quick on their feet today.

When he hit the right floor, the first basement level, Jack found himself met by a middle aged man with short brown hair, glasses and a beard. He reminded Jack of a friendly librarian type and when he held his hand out to shake Jack's, the Captain felt himself become a little less aggravated. This man didn't deserve his anger, at least, not yet.

"Mr. Harkness, my name's Cameron White, I'm the Chief Archivist here. Please come with me to my office, I have a young man collecting your requests as we speak." Jack nodded and followed him down the corridor to a cosy office at the end. He took the seat Cameron offered him and relaxed back into it. "I'm terribly sorry about this whole fiasco. I'm afraid Director Hartman seems to have a vendetta against you at the moment."

Jack smiled grimly and nodded. "We don't exactly see eye to eye."

Suddenly, a young man, no older than twenty, appeared with two large transport boxes. Jack took a moment to notice the youthful expression, the slim frame and the light that shone in the boy's eyes. He felt a stab of pity. Torchwood would soon rip him apart and he'd be left a hollow shell of a man. The anger at Yvonne Hartman flared up again and he looked away from the face.

"Mr. Harkness, this is Ianto Jones." Jack nodded to the young man as Cameron introduced him and took the clipboard that the young man held out.

"If you'll just sign here to say you've received the items, sir." He spoke with an intriguing accent, but Jack ignored it and scribbled his signature lazily across the bottom of the form. Had he not been furious with everything the Torchwood Tower and it's Director was doing, he would've tried some of his usual charm. He brushed the thought away and stood up, taking the boxes from him and heading to the door.

"Thank you, Cameron." Jack sighed heavily and headed down the corridor with the Chief Archivist at his side.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this trouble, Mr. Harkness. If you ever need access again, contact me directly and I'll be more than willing to oblige." Jack shook the man's hand in appreciation and then headed into the lift, eager to get out of the building and back to the comforts of the Hub, already trying to forget everything about his visit. Bu the time he was on the motorway form London to Cardiff, it was nothing more than a hazy memory of anger and annoyance.


	6. Introduction No 5

This one's a little heavier, less light hearted. Almost 'blink and you'll miss it' but I quite like it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything below, yadda yadda yadda, Russel T. Davies -woop-

* * *

**Introduction No. 5: September 2004**

When Jack stepped into the foyer of Torchwood Tower, he instantly knew he had gained two more shadows, despite the bright lights above him. He managed to smile at the situation as he got into the lift, followed casually by two smartly dressed men. Neither one looked at him or said a word. When they reached the floor with the Director's office, they left first, standing on either side of the opening and waiting for him to walk through. Jack simply raised an eyebrow, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the corridor to the antechamber to Yvonne's office.

As he entered, he noted that the two men had stopped, standing on guard on each side of the door. When he looked back into the room, he found that there were two more people, a young woman and another young man, standing guard outside the door to Yvonne's actual office. Jack chuckled at that, wondering why the Director had seen the need to have four heavily armed hit men stand watch over him.

He looked over to the PA then, the same one who'd been there back in February. She smiled at him apologetically and looked back down, embarrassed, pressing a buzzer on her desk and announcing his arrival in a subdued voice. The bark from within the office gave him the signal to go. This year, instead of being difficult and obtuse, he would try a different tack to annoy the woman.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Yvonne?" Jack gave her a dazzling smile as he walked into her office and sat down opposite her in the guest chair, lounging back in it. Her placid expression faltered a little at the response of the captain to his new 'friends'. She quickly schooled it back into a mask of patience.

"Since your little stunt here in February, I did some digging into your personal file from Torchwood Three," she paused and held up the folder on her desk before continuing, "and I've found out some very interesting information about you."

Jack managed to control his pulse, glad that his relaxed façade hadn't wavered. "And what would that be, Yvonne?"

"I quote: 'First I'm going to kiss him, then I'm going to kill him'. I believe you said this about a certain Doctor." Jack started to chuckle, and annoyance fluttered across Yvonne's stern features again. "I have strong reason to suspect that, should Enemy of the State #1 turn up in your domain, you would not detain and arrest him."

Jack's smile pulled up into a grin. The thought of trying to detain the Doctor was ludicrous, but Hartman didn't know that yet. She'd never met the Doctor.

"That is conspiracy to commit treason, which is why you will have a detail of at least four armed and trained guards with you at all times." Her voice was light and casual, as if giving him the time of day.

"Well, I would hope that if they're armed, they've been trained. It's nice to see you have at least a little idea of combat, Yvonne." Jack smiled pleasantly at her.

"One wrong move, Harkness, and they will shoot to kill. This is a warning. You won't get another one." Jack snickered inwardly at the Director's continued illusions that Jack could be killed permanently. She'd only found the personal file that Jack had edited, deliberately removing the fact that he just wouldn't stay dead. She obviously hadn't dug that deep. He turned around as the four armed guards made their way into a room, standing shoulder to shoulder against the back wall, looking straight ahead.

"Field Agents Heath, Jones, Trent and Lior will be with you on days, changing for a second detail over night." Jack briefly scanned the people behind him, avoiding the cold faces, the deadened eyes, their expressions too old for people so young. They all wore generic black suits, no doubt hiding a range of weaponry, and white shirts. The only difference was that the young woman – Lior – didn't wear a tie. Jack turned back in disgust, already angry at the way Torchwood so easily threw young men and women into battle, forcing them to grow up that little bit too fast. None of the agents behind him would be older than twenty two, but they'd all have battle experience of a veteran from the Vietnam war.

"I'll be back in exactly one hour for the board meeting. Please don't be late, Yvonne. I really hate waiting around." Jack stood up and turned without waiting for her reaction, leaving the office seething, just like every other time. He ignored the guards and they ignored him, already having melted back into the shadows. He wouldn't see or hear them again.


	7. Epilogue

And here's the epilogue you all voted for. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

The companion piece is written and ready to go, one chapter a day for the next week whilst I work on Jaffa Cakes!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, but I wish did. Characters and location belong to Russel T. Davies.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Jack opened his eyes with a start. He'd been scrutinising each memory hard, thinking through the possible meetings, but when he triggered the vault of details about each, they bombarded his mind, like paintings clambering to be completed. It was coming up for six in the morning, and Jack scowled to himself.

He pulled himself out of bed, leaving Ianto's sleeping figure curled in the sheets, and sat down on the edge, thinking hard about his memories. How could he possibly have forgotten about the young man he'd been with for the past few months? He began to analyse the memories and realised, apart from the meeting in the coffee shop when Ianto had looked nothing like he did today, he'd deliberately tried to avoid thinking about the situation again.

The more he thought, the more he marvelled at how, in a way, he'd watched Ianto grow up. It was a strange feeling. It was a feeling the spurred him to twist round and punch Ianto hard on the arm. His lover jerked awake and hit his head off the wall, groaning as he desperately tried to sink back into his sleep. When he wriggled in the sheets so that he was facing Jack, there was a very dark expression on his face.

"What was THAT for?" His voice was indignant, but Jack just ignored it.

"You were one of the hit men last time I was at Torchwood Tower!" Jack growled, he couldn't contain the annoyance he felt at it, but then he saw the young man flinch and noticed the expression of guilt on his face. It was then that he remembered just how deadened he'd been. In a complete turn around of emotions, Jack bent his head down and kissed Ianto hard on the lips, conveying his apologies for his actions as best he could. The young man pulled him closer and Jack lay back down next to him, pulling his lover into his arms with a sigh.

"Thank God you got out of there alive…" Jack kissed the young man gently again. "How come you didn't tell me how much arms training you had?"

"You didn't exactly give me a chance to say anything, sir, between yelling at me to get out of Cardiff and falling out of the sky onto me." Ianto met the Captain's eyes with a dry smile on his face, making Jack chuckle.

"Oh yeah… How about we pick up where we left off?" His eyes lit up and Ianto grinned at him, pulling him into another heart-stopping kiss which lead the way to a memorable hour before the rest of the team showed up for work.


End file.
